robloxtvfandomcom-20200216-history
Roblox FM TV
Roblox FM TV is a Robloxian music television channel operated as a joint venture between rTV Networks and Roblox Radio, Inc., owners of Roblox FM. The channel broadcasts a variety of popular music videos, and launched on January 18, 2019. History Roblox FM began in early 2017 as a Robloxian radio station run by DJTotalDamian. While Robloxian radio stations have existed for a few years, there are not many of them in operation. Roblox FM focuses largely on pop and dance music. The station was soon incorporated into Roblox Radio, Inc., soon after. Since then, the brand has expanded into other genres, launching a specific dance music station, in Roblox FM Dance, and a hip-hop-oriented station, in Roblox FM The Beat (now Mix97). Plans for Roblox FM's expansion into TV go back to July 17, 2018, when rTV Networks approached RRI with plans to bring Roblox FM to TV in some capacity; rTVN felt that Roblox FM's focus would mesh well with their existing music brand, Viva Roblox. Three proposals were presented: a simple sharing of talent between the two channels (as rTVN was still working on developing Viva Video Court); Roblox FM-branded music programming blocks on rTVN's Viva Roblox and/or Viva2 channels; or working with RRI to launch separate Roblox FM-branded TV channels as a joint venture. While initial plans looked promising, they did not get too far off the ground beyond the setup of a channel stream. Roblox FM TV would resurface as a channel on November 11, 2018, this time as a joint venture with TheMagRBLX's RBC; RBC launched a version of the service as a replacement for RBC's channel feed on roTV, as RBC became more of a YouTube-centric Robloxian television production company. rTVN, surprised at the development, proceeded to buy out RBC's stake in that version of RFMTV on November 29, 2018; then proceeding to develop the channel's logo and brand design that weekend. The channel's playlist was confirmed internally on January 4, 2019, along with the setup of the channel's stream and Twitter handle; rTV Networks is hoping to launch the channel alongside the impending rebrand of Viva Roblox and Viva2 as RMT and RMT2, respectively, which is planned to occur later in January 2019. The channel feed on roTV became available following an update on that platform on January 6, 2019; the channel is currently running a testcard loop. The loop was changed to a mixture of the testcard and live performances later in the week. On January 13, 2019, the channel began running a pre-launch loop stating the channel was to launch on January 18, 2019, at 8pm CET (2pm ET); this was confirmed by the channel the following day. The channel launched at that time by airing its first video, High Hopes by Panic! at the Disco. The channel's first 45-50 minutes were simulcast by Box. as part of their coverage of RTNG MediaCon Winter 2019, which the channel launched on the first day of. Programming and format At present, not much has been announced concerning Roblox FM TV. rTV Networks hopes to bring many of Roblox FM's radio formats to the new channel and potential expansions of the service. In contrast to Viva Roblox, which rTVN manages programming for, Roblox FM TV's programming and music playlist is managed by Roblox Radio Inc.'s DJTotalDamian, with rTVN simply helping with handling the channel's television backend and the channel's online presence. While nothing has been confirmed in this area either, cross-promotion between programming on Viva Roblox and Viva2 and Roblox FM TV is a possibility. Upcoming programming * Throwback Thursday: '''A programming block featuring music videos of hits from the past decades (70s, 80s, 90s and 00s and early 2010s), airing every Thursday from 8pm to 11pm ET * ''Roblox FM TV's Crazy Weekend'': '''A weekend programming block featuring the latest dance, EDM and electronic music videos, airing every Friday and Saturday. It's a TV version of Roblox FM's music block Roblox FM's Crazy Weekend. The time slots are not confirmed at this time. Category:Networks